


Once Upon a Time

by ChrissieWishes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, fairytale AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1525100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrissieWishes/pseuds/ChrissieWishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fairytale AU. Jackson is a petulant and grumpy prince locked away in a tower. Aiden is his (begrudging) rescuer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Aiden was like his brother in many ways. They looked alike, they fought alike, they were _identical_ in almost every sense imaginable. True brothers in arms.

Except when it came to their opinions on love.

Ethan was a romantic. He rescued, fell in love with and married the first prince he stumbled across,  _just like every good knight should._ Prince Danny was the centre of his brother’s universe and Aiden wasn’t jealous that Ethan spent most of his time with the Prince instead of him. Nope. Not at all. Not even slightly.

Maybe slightly.

Aiden was yet to even head out on his first quest. he doesn’t see the point. Rescuing hapless princes and princess from various compromising situations was a bit ridiculous. And why were there so many?  Why was the monarchy so goddamn clumsy? Aiden asked Danny what the deal with the constant endangerment of royals and Danny - well, he got quite upset. Aiden supposed the memory of eating an apple thinking he was going to get a tasty snack, only to wind up technically dead wasn’t something Danny liked to think about. So Aiden asked Ethan.

"I don’t know - I think it’s fate? I think its just part of their story and rescuing them is part of ours. I was drawn to Danny and when I saw him lying there, I knew what I had to do - "

"Kiss the dead body." Aiden said dully. "You now, we’ve locked up people for less." 

And Ethan usually got kind of pissed off at that point because god forbid someone should say a bad word about him and the prince and their perfect, perfect love life. But people were starting to talk about Aiden and Aiden really hated gossip. He was a knight of the realm! He once slayed a dragon! (well, he poked it a bit with his sword until it stopped terrorising the villagers, but details were details)

So to appease the buzzing courts and his brother, Aiden set off out on a quest to find his true love. He planned to go for a nice solo trip around the kingdom and return empty handed and assure everybody that he tried his best, really, but alas he had no true love. 

He wasn’t going to try his best but that was just those pesky details again.

So there he was, saddling up his horse, bright and early in the morning when his brother and the prince came sauntering into the stables (because going anywhere unaccompanied by each other was a completely alien concept to them. Ugh.)

"I have to admit, I’m a little surprised at your change of heart." Ethan said, sounding amused. Aiden shrugged.

"Well if it’s meant to be, it’s meant to be." It wasn’t. "And even I don’t find anyone, I’ll have the pleasure of a nice trip around our lands."

"Hmm." Ethan said, clearly knowing more than he let on. "Well, I suppose you’d best start riding before it gets too hot and _I_ should get back to bed. You may rely on trips around the lands for pleasure, but I’m fortunate enough to have a beautiful prince for that.”

"Cute." Aiden said dryly, tugging his brother in for a final farewell hug. Ethan tightened his grip and whispered into his brother’s ear.

"Be careful. You don’t know what dangers you might encounter."

"You worry too much." Aiden told him as they released each other, but it was nice. Nice to know that his brother still cared. As Ethan stepped away, Danny approached, pressing a soft kiss to Aiden’s cheek.

Ugh did he always have to be so nice and polite? Sickening. Absolutely sickening.

"Ride well." Danny said softly. Aiden looked to his brother, thought of his words and smirked.

"You too."

Danny looked confused as Ethan spluttered with laughter.  

"Get moving, Aiden." Ethan said between laughs. Aiden rose a hand in farewell, swung onto his horse and was gone.

* * *

 The days flew by in haze of colours as Aiden sped along, he loved riding, he never spent enough time doing it. When Ethan and he were young, they’d spent hours out in the lands, riding and hunting without a care in the world, their biggest problems being who would win the competitions they set between themselves.

Then Ethan got married and all he wanted to do was spend time with his prince. But Aiden wasn’t bitter. Not bitter at all.

Weeks passed as Aiden toured the kingdom, sprinting through lush fields, camping out in deserted forests, sprinting over sparse terrain and thick grass. It would soon be time for him to turn back, he’d spent enough time out for it to have been plausible that he  _intended_ to find his true love. 

One more night, then he’d turn back. 

Nightfall began to approach and Aiden began to look for somewhere to camp. He had the distinct feeling that somewhere safe was near him. Perhaps he’d already passed the spot or something, but there was a gut instinct telling him to follow a certain path. He had a good gut instinct. He always trusted it. 

He reached a clearing - well, it wasn’t so much a clearing as it was a field with an enormous tower in the middle. Aiden supposed it must be a disused lookout from the time of war. He also supposed that it looked comfier and dryer than a makeshift tent in the middle of the field and that there couldn’t be any harm in climbing up and sleeping the night.

He hitched his horse near a stream where there was plenty of grass and it was reasonably dry and grabbed some rope. The tower didn’t have any doors, but it was no challenge to weight the end of the rope and hurl it up above the high window at the top of the tower, where there was a large hook. It took a few attempts but he managed and was well on his way to hoisting himself upwards.

It took a fair while. His muscles strained and ached but it was worth it when he finally hoisted himself through the window - he may’ve fallen flat on his face to the floor, but before he had he’d seen  _light_ and felt the warmth of a fire and smelt food and -

Wait, what? What kind of disused tower was it?

"Finally! Do you know how goddamn long I’ve been waiting to be rescued? And what kind of rescue  _was that?_ You just fell through my window like an _oaf_  and don’t think I didn’t notice how many attempts it took you with that rope. I almost took pity on you and grabbed it but I thought you deserved to have your knightly moment. Clearly they're nto something you have often.”

Aiden slowly lifted his head, gawping in confusion. Before him stood a very haughty looking, very pissed off Prince. 


	2. Chapter 2

Aiden had barely picked himself up from the floor when the Prince begun throwing things into a bag, packing in a frenzy.

“You’re not exactly what I’d envisioned, but who knows, maybe you have other assets.” The prince swept his gaze down Aiden’s body before turning his attention back to his packing. “Hm. Do you think I’ll need a cape or will a light cloak suit me for the journey? I take it you’ve prepared for me when we arrive home?”

“Uh - ”

“I’ll take both.” The prince said, dropping both into his bag. “Well, shall we move?”

“Uh - ”

“Oh.” The prince sighed. “Of course.” He cleared his throat, straightened his robes and held out a polished, pale hand. “Jackson Whittemore. Prince.”

“What?”

“Oh he speaks.” Jackson said, rolling his eyes. “ _Jack-son Whitte-more.”_ He said slowly, over enunciating every syllable. “ _You. Have. Just. Res-cued. Me._ Do you understand?”

“No.”

Jackson’s expression fell. “Just my luck I’d get the village idiot instead of a knight.” he said with a sigh. Aiden bristled.

“I’m not a village idiot!”

“Oh, I suppose you prefer to be called fools these days?”

“No! I’m a knight! Sir Aiden!”

“Well, _Sir Aiden,_ I wish to get out of this tower. Now. Immediately. Straight away.”

Aiden didn’t quite know where to start. The fact that he didn’t want a prince and would’ve probably preffered a bowl of that stew cooking over the fire? The fact that even if he _did_ want a prince, this grumpy thing wouldn’t exactly be his first choice?

“Um.” Aiden said blankly. “It’s dark out.”

“Yes. Yes it is.” Jackson said, looking equally as blank. “That tends to happen at night. If you find _that_ interesting, wait until day time. You’ll probably wet yourself with excitement.”

“ _Stop that.”_

“Stop what?” Jackson said innocently.

“Being so – so _obtuse_ and _difficult._ We can’t ride, it’s too dark. We’ll have to stay the night.”

Jackson huffed, throwing his bag down on the floor. “No.” he said stroppily. “No, I refuse. I’ve spent three years in this tower and I refuse to spend another minute here.”

“Well that’s not exactly my probl – wait, three years?”

“Yes.” Jackson said stiffly. “You rather took your time in rescuing me, didn’t you?”

“Well why didn’t you rescue yourself? Tie a few bedsheets up and scale the walls, you’d be down in minutes.”

“You think I hadn’t tried that? It’s enchanted. Only my _moronic and terribly slow_ knight can get me out.”

“I’m not your knight.” Aiden said quickly. “I just need a place to stay for the night.”

Jackson admittedly handsome face took on a very ugly expression. “Excuse me?” he asked in a brittle tone.

“I’m not your knight!” Aiden explained desperately. “I’ve got no interest in a Prince, you’ll just have to wait for a different knight to come along.”

“But there aren’t any other knights that can save me. You know how it is. _One._ One true love.”

“Oh come on, you really think I’m your true love?”

Jackson’s went to snipe a retort, reflected on Aiden’s question and his face slowly fell into a slightly resigned expression. “Well that part is obviously wrong, but you’re the first knight to have even _seen_ me and I want to _go.”_

“Fine.” Aiden snapped. “I’ll make a deal, I will spend the night here, in the morning I will ‘rescue’ you from this tower and then when you’re out, we can part ways and that will be that.”

Jackson considered this and then nodded. “Deal.” He said loftily, holding out a hand.

* * *

 

Aiden spent a fitful night of sleep on a rug in front of the fireplace whilst Jackson tucked himself into bed. The Prince’s manner towards guests certainly needed work, but Aiden supposed they wouldn’t be spending much more time together. The morning came and Aiden was awoken by an impatient jab into his side.

“The sun is up, time for us to leave.” Jackson said firmly. Aiden sat up, blearily rubbing his eyes. The room had been cleared of what must’ve been Jackson’s personal belongs and they’d all be stowed away into bags.

“Lower those down first.” Jackson instructed. Aiden rolled his eyes but winched down the bags with the rope.

“I don’t suppose you left anything for breakfast?” He asked hopefully.

“No.”

“Hmph.” Aiden hoisted the rope back up and gestured to Jackson. “Come on then.”

“What?”

“I need to carry you down.”

“Carry me?”

“Yes. If I hold you and then shift us both down, it’ll be quicker and there’ll be more chance of the enchantment breaking, right?”

“I suppose.” Jackson said carefully. “Who knew you were capable of intelligent thought? I’m rather honoured to be there for such a rare occasion.”

Aiden ignored that and instead held out his arms. Jackson stepped forward, tentatively wrapping himself around Aiden and allowing himself to be secured with the rope.

“This should work.” Aiden said carelessly before launching himself out of the window, smirking at Jackson’s shriek of ‘ _should?!’_ and the following squeals of horror as they plummeted. The rope tautened a few metres down and they swung in the breeze.

“See? It worked.”

“You are without a doubt the most _incompetent_ and _idiotic_ knight I have ever encountered.” Jackson hissed, his grip vice like on Aiden. Aiden snorted.

“Thought you said that no other knight had tried to rescue you? I mean, I don’t blame them - ”

Jackson huffed. Aiden laughed and carefully began to lower them down. It was a meticulous process, slowly making their closer and closer to the ground. When they finally hit the ground, Aiden unwound them both and released Jackson.

“There, all rescued, job done.”

Jackson didn’t reply. Aiden looked at him for at least a thank you – only to realise that the prince was far more taken with the grass. He was sat down, running his hands across it, a strange smile on his face.

“I forgot it was so soft.” He said quietly, feeling the cool strands between his fingers. Aiden watched him for a moment, a strange pang of – pity, was it? No, something else. There was some strange feeling that Aiden got watching Jackson drink in the sight of the outside.

“Well.” Aiden cleared his throat. Jackson immediately snapped back up, cheeks crimson.

“Yes, well.”

“I suppose this is where we part.” He held out a hand. “It was…interesting to meet you, Prince Jackson.”

“And you, Sir Aiden.” Jackson said dryly and with a wry smile.

“Have a nice journey.” Aiden called over his shoulder, heading to his horse and mounting quickly. He took off in a canter before Jackson’s reply could even be heard, keen to push every thought of the arrogant, infuriating prince out of his mind.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Aiden was half an hour into his arduous two week trip back home when he heard the yell. Something uncomfortable on the back of his neck prickled and he turned, guiding his horse to follow the source of the noise. He wove through trees and thickets, a sigh affixed to a trunk catching his eye.

_Beware Bandits_

Of course. Just his luck that he would end up in bandit territory. And just his luck that he would let a prince weighted with bags of finery out alone –

Another yell echoed out. Closer and slightly more panicked. Aiden quickened his pace. One voice became audible, he dismounted and slowly, silently crept up to the clearing. He peered through shafts of trees to see Jackson (of course, _of course_ it would be Jackson) spitting with anger at the four hulking men surrounding him, a thin trickle of blood running down his face.

“Leave that alone!” Jackson snarled as the bandits began to rifle through his belongings, drawing out anything of value with great grins of glee. He struggled upwards, only to be knocked backwards by a meaty slap to the jaw from one of the bandits. Aiden bit his lip and slowly reached for his sword at his hip.

“Don’t take _that –_ why’re you taking my clothes? You’d stretch them out! And that fabric would look ridiculous on - ”

One of the bandits grabbed Jackson up roughly. “Shut _up_ before I slice your tongue out.”

“And maybe you should unhand him before I slice yours out.” Aiden said smoothly, stepping out from the trees. The bandits began to snicker and Jackson rolled his eyes.

“Four against one.” The bandit holding Jackson said, tightening his grip around the prince’s neck. Jackson began to splutter and pale and something – something within Aiden snapped. It was like being in war, facing an unbeatable enemy but _knowing_ that they had to be eliminated. He raised his sword bound in, reckless with the fury burning in his chest. He cleanly cut one – two – three of the bandits, darting between them with the expert swordsmanship he’d spent his childhood perfect alongside his brother. The bandit holding Jackson finally released his prisoner and dove for Aiden –

And Aiden was sent into in a sickening blackness.

* * *

 

He came too slowly, his head throbbing and his mouth dry and papery. Blinking away a grey fog, he sat up, groaning.

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard of a prince having to rescue his knight before.”

The voice was snide and dry and _oh-so familiar._ Aiden turned toward the source with a sigh.

“What?”

“I rescued you.” Jackson said carelessly, stoking a fire that he’d apparently built. “No need to thank me.”

Aiden goggled. “You never thanked _me_ for rescuing _you_!”

“That’s because you didn’t really rescue me, you – you _assisted_ me. Do you thank every door for opening? No. And that’s all you did for me. You provided me with a means out of my tower, like a door. _I_ on the other hand, had to wrestle off that oaf that had me by the neck, tie up all the other bandits while they were still unconscious and then drag your sorry self to a safe spot and set up camp. You know. No big deal.”

Jackson’s tone suggested that it was a very big deal indeed and Aiden didn’t quite know how to respond. Pat his head? Feed him a sugar cube?

“Uh.” Aiden brought a hand to his head, feeling a thick wodge of bandage wound tightly around him “You cleaned me up?”

“You were bleeding a bit.” Jackson sighed. “All over my favourite cloak as well.”

“But – but you stayed.” Aiden said blankly, knowing full well that the prince could’ve just tended to his wounds and then left. Jackson huffed.

“Yes, well, you’re more tolerable when you’re unconscious.”

“I’m yet to figure out a way to make you more tolerable.” Aiden sniped back. Jackson ignored him.

* * *

 

They stayed in the clearing for a while, Aiden slowly recovering from the head wound. When they began to pack up, Aiden noticed how Jackson’s possessions had depleted.

“The bandits destroyed a lot of them.” He said with a contemptuous huff when Aiden asked him about it.

“They’re not known for their considerate nature.” Aiden said dryly.

“I gathered that.” Jackson said stiffly. “And I suppose I really should thank you for freeing me and coming to my aid.”

The sudden sincerity in the usually irritable tone of the prince was a little unnerving to say the least. Aiden cleared his throat.

“That’s okay.” He replied, if only to fill the awkward silence. “I suppose you want to part ways again?”

Jackson stiffened further. “Well.”

“Well what?”

“I’m not entirely sure where I am.”

“You’re what?”

Jackson’s jaw was tight with pride. “On the eve of my sixteenth birthday, I went to bed in my own palace. I woke up in the tower. It was the enchantment, I suppose, but – but I don’t know where it sent me. I thought I could find my way around but - ”

“Unfortunately, bandits.” Aiden finished succinctly. Jackson nodded and there was maybe even a small smile on his features.

“Unfortunately, bandits.” He agreed loftily. Aiden tightened the reigns of his horse, chewing his lip thoughtfully.

“So you need a guide until you figure out where you are.”

“It would be preferable.”

“Do you need me to take me back to your kingdom? If you tell me its name, I might be able to find it.”

Jackson shook his head firmly. “I’m not going back.”

“Why not?” Aiden asked, genuinely baffled because this was the Prince-liest Prince he’d ever encountered; it seemed bizarre for him to pass up the chance to go back to being pampered and waited on, as every royal was.

Jackson looked to him for a long while and then finally said. “Because nobody will want me back.”

Aiden’s hands froze on the reigns. He licked his lips, utterly unable to summon a reply. The stiff hint of wounded pride and the sour bite of loneliness told him that this was uncharted territory.

“I’m sure that’s not true.” He said awkwardly, reaching out to squeeze Jackson’s shoulder. Jackson laughed bitterly.

“The one person who would’ve ever cared about me being spelled away to that tower is dead. I have nothing to go back to.”

Aiden withdrew as if he’d been burnt, scaled by the sudden hostility. “I’m - I’m sorry for your loss.” He said quietly. Jackson drew himself up, sweeping himself with the grace that every good royal was taught from birth.

“It’s irrelevant. I just need you to show me to the next village. I’ll manage from there.”

Aiden simply nodded. “Do you want to ride up first?” he asked, gesturing to the horse, keen to change the subject. Jackson’s face broke from its melancholy spell and there was a brief flit of gratitude on Jackson’s face.

“Second intelligent thought of the day. I really am rather honoured.”

Aiden smirked. “I’m still waiting for your first.” He returned casually, helping Jackson mount the horse. Jackson huffed, but that smile returned.

“Lead the way.” He commanded. Aiden tugged the reigns of his horse and they made their way through the forest together.  

 


	4. Chapter 4

Aiden lead the horse through the forest, whistling to himself. After ten minutes, Jackson's foot swung from the stirrup and kicked Aiden squarely in the ribs. It wasn't a particularly painful hit - which was actually rather touching, as Aiden got the distinct impression that Jackson could inflict far more damage if he wished. He must've been holding back. Still, the insult of being treated like the horse that Jackson rode didn't go unnoticed. 

"Did you just kick me?" Aiden asked in disbelief.

"Your whistling is tuneless."

"So?"

"So  _stop it."_

Aiden whistled louder, obnoxiously tuneless. Jackson scowled and aimed another kicked which Aiden managed to dodge, so Jackson aimed another and another and  _another_ and one of them eventually caught Aiden off guard, sending him tumbling downwards onto the muddy earth. Jackson howled with laughter.

"Why did you do that?" Aiden hissed, scrabbling upwards, mud slithering from him. Jackson was quaking with mirth in the saddle.

"I did tell you to stop."

"You  _brat."_ Aiden fumed, snatching up the reigns and tugging the horse so that Jackson was nearly vaulted from his seat with the force of the propulsion. He stormed through the forest like that for some time, the horse trotting briskly to keep up with him – not a problem for the horse, but a big problem for Jackson, who bounced and whined with every fall of his steed’s hoof.

“Ow, ow, _ow –_ fine, fine! I’m sorry. Just, please, sort out this beast.”

Aiden smirked to himself and slowed his pace, tugging the horse along at a gentler speed. He stopped completely when they reached a crystal clear looking brook, a small waterfall dappling down into it invitingly.

“I need to clean myself off.” He said, hitching the horse to a tree. Jackson blinked owlishly.

“And what am I supposed to do?” he asked contemptuously. Aiden shrugged.

“Bathe too, if you so wish.” He took a deep inhale. “In fact, I’d recommend it.”

Jackson fumed at that. “Are you implying that I’m unclean?”

“Not implying. Stating.”

Jackson huffed again but swung from the horse. Aiden grinned to himself and began stripping, aching to step into the water. Jackson stared unreservedly.

“What are you doing?”

“Well I can’t bathe in my clothes.”

“Can I?”

“You _certainly_ can’t bathe in my clothes.”

“No, I mean, can I bathe in my clothes?”

“If you wish. I personally wouldn’t recommend it.” Aiden tugged his final item of clothing- his undershirt – off, and stared incredulously at Jackson, whose gaze was firmly fixated on his feet. “Are you embarrassed to be naked in my company?”

Aiden was no stranger to nudity in the presence of other men. After training, he and his fellow knights would often bathe together, indulging in the self-assured arrogance of displaying their bodies.

“I - ” Jackson hesitated, finally looking up. “I’ve only ever been naked in front of my servants when they helped bathe me.”

Aiden sighed, stepping into the water and sluicing himself down in the stream of the fall.

“The water’s fine if you change your mind.” He called over his shoulder. There was a weighted silence and Aiden got the distinct impression that Jackson was watching him – Aiden knew he had an enviable body and even though he was facing away from Jackson, he felt like preening. They stayed like that for a few moments until Aiden heard the distinctive rustling of clothes dropping to the floor and the splash of water and Jackson waded through. Aiden cast a quick glance in his direction, unable to stop the appreciative wink that he aimed at Jackson when he saw the prince’s body. Jackson huffed haughtily, coming to stand next to Aiden under the fall.

“You are _ridiculous._ I’ve never met a knight as ridiculous as you.”

“How many knights have you met?”

“Many. We had a lot in my kingdom. Their leader, Allison, was far more competent than you. If she hadn’t married Princess Lydia before I was taken to that tower, I’m sure she would’ve rescued me. Or maybe even Lydia would’ve rescued me,” he snorted, “it’s the sort of thing she would’ve done.”

“You sound fond of them.” Aiden commented carelessly, refusing to admit that he’d felt a sudden flare of jealously. Jackson snorted.

“Well, yes. But she married and had no time for me. I doubt they even noticed I was gone.”

Aiden frowned at that. How could Jackson say such a thing? Sure the prince could be _difficult,_ but Aiden highly doubted that he was entirely unmissed. There was clearly something more to that story Jackson had told him of that ‘one’ friend.

“I felt similar when my brother married. He’s often…distracted by his prince, but I know I still matter to him. I think. When his prince isn’t there - though his Prince is often there, acting infuriatingly kind and nice at all times and everybody _likes him so much_ – I can’t believe my brother fell for that pretty face.” Oh dear, he was going on a bit of a tangent, Aiden cleared his throat. “But anyway, I’m sure this Allison and Lydia _noticed_ and cared when you disappeared.”

Jackson said nothing. Aiden sighed.

“Listen, the nearest village is only a few days from here. Once we reach there, I’m sure we’ll be able to find some more out.”

Again, Jackson said nothing which was _infuriating_ since people obviously cared for this petulant little prince and he refused to see.

“Will you stop feeling so infernally sorry for yourself?” Aiden snapped. Jackson stared.

“Hark who’s talking! You were whining that your brother’s prince is _too kind_ and _too nice._ You poor dear. What other horrors does he enact? Does he rescue orphans? Nurse injured kittens back to health?”

“Now don’t be ridiculous - ”

“Hypocrite.” Jackson muttered dismissively, scrubbing a hand through his hair and shivering slightly at the cool water. Aiden watched a few droplets tracking over Jackson’s skin.

“I’m not a hypocrite.” Aiden said firmly.

“You complain that your brother has met a kind, sweet prince who he dotes on and who clearly makes him happy, and yet you can only think of yourself? You’re not just a hypocrite, you’re selfish too.”

“Shut up!” Aiden hissed. Jackson huffed and stormed away, water kicking up and sloshing at his feet. Aiden stormed after him.

“Well what about you? You think that just because your friends pay you a little less attention, they’ve stopped missing you?”

“Hypocrite!” Jackson said again, almost hysterically.

“No, _you’re_ the hypocrite.” Aiden retorted childishly. Jackson’s expression soured.

“No, _you.”_

“No, _you.”_

“No, _you.”_

“No, _you.”_

“No, _you.”_

“This is ridiculous!” Aiden spat.

“ _You’re_ ridiculous.” Jackson said loftily, his expression gone of all malice and instead replaced with a soft amusement. Aiden grinned despite himself.

“Now who’s the hypocrite?”

“Still you!” Jackson sang.

Aiden lurched forward only to stumble on a rock obscured by the flowing waters. He fell heavily, water sloshing up in his mouth, dousing his already soaked body. He clambered to his hands and knees, hacking up mouthfuls.

“You’re starting to make a habit of falling at my feet.” Jackson said smoothly. “and I rather like it.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Aiden muttered, accepting the hand Jackson held out to him.

“Manners don’t cost anything, you know.” Jackson said sternly.

“Then how can someone so wealthy have none?” Aiden shot back.

“I was simply saying that a thank you wouldn’t have gone amiss.”

Aiden rolled his eyes, but bowed, stooping ridiculously low. “Oh _thank you,_ most gracious and noble Prince Jackson. Helping me up from the floor truly must have been the most strenuous of deeds.”

“Well you’re not light.” Jackson said carelessly. “Now get dressed. You may be at ease with nudity, but I have some sense of modesty – it’s also starting to get chilly.”

“I can see that.” Aiden said with a smirk, gaze quirking downwards. Jackson scowled, tugging up his clothes, but that tinge to his cheeks was almost certainly a pleased pink.

* * *

 

They travelled for a few more hours before setting up camp as the sun sank past the horizon. They caught a rabbit and roasted it over the fire. It was relaxing to sit watching the sparks of the flames flying into the air and smell the scent of cooking meat. They talked with almost companionable snark and Aiden had to admit that, as far as moments went, that one pretty damn enjoyable.

When they settled down to sleep, Aiden drifted off almost immediately and was awoken hours later by the snap of a twig in the surrounding forest. He tensed under his blankets, ears straining. After the total lack of ambush, he dismissed the noise as an animal and set about going back to sleep.

Then Aiden heard something else. The rustle of fabric and Jackson’s short sharp grunts which tapered off into groans and soft moans and –

He knew it wasn’t a dirty thing despite what his governess had tried to tell him and Ethan, but the thought of Jackson pleasuring himself was a little odd. It made something stir in the pit of Aiden’s stomach, Was it self consciousness? No, it was something else.

Jackson’s moans and whimpers grew more intense and slightly louder and he finally let out a hoarse gasp and then fell quiet, his breath coming out in short pants.

Aiden remained stock still in his blankets and remained awake for a very long time.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Aiden didn’t mention the ‘incident’ the next day. He simply packed up the camping equipment (Jackson lounging leisurely on the side lines and not lifting a finger to help) and attempted to make an early start.

“Would you like to ride up on the horse again?” Aiden asked, tugging the steed towards Jackson. Jackson eyed him warily.  
  
“Yes, but don’t try anything like you did yesterday. I’m still sore.”  
  
“From what?” Aiden asked cautiously. Jackson snorted and rolled his eyes.  
  
“From being thrown around by that brute, of course!”  
  
“Oh, right.”  
  
Jackson eyed him suspiciously but climbed up onto the steed. Aiden ducked down in mock-bow and tugged the horse along at a pace, quite literally, befitting a prince. The walked in silence for a while until Aiden spotted a sign nailed to a tree.  
  
“Beacon Hills, 5 miles.” He read aloud. “Must be the nearest town - we’ve covered more ground than I thought. I think Beacon Hills is actually only a week or so’s ride from my hometown.”  
  
Jackson remained stonily silent. Aiden frowned.  
  
“Are you sulking about something?” he asked wearily. Jackson huffed.  
  
“Why would I be sulking about something?”  
  
“I don’t know, it seems to be a hobby of yours.”  
  
Jackson tensed in the saddle and then slowly, as though he was taking great care in selecting each word, spoke.  
  
“Beacon Hills is where I’m from.”  
  
These words hit Aiden slowly. “But Beacon Hills doesn’t have royalty. It’s just a town, it's part of the Mahealani Kingdom - royalty live there, don't they?” he asked, puzzled.   
  
Jackson glanced over at him gloomily.  
  
“I know.”  
  
"And your last name is Whittemore, not Mahealani."  
  
"I know."  
  
“But how can that be? You have to be royalty of some sort.”  
  
"You really are a terribly slow learner, aren't you?" Jackson spat, irritated by something unknown. Aiden shrugged.  
  
"You aren't exactly dilvulging much information."  
  
Jackson huffed and fell into infuriating silence. Aiden rolled his eyes and let the odd little Prince deal with whatever he was dealing with by himself.  
  
“I lied.” Jackson said after a while.   
  
“About what?” Aiden asked, confused and feeling the beginnings of a headache coming on. Jackson sighed.   
  
“When I introduced myself, I said I was a Prince but I’m not.” he said quietly. “But everything else is true. I went to sleep one evening, woke up in that godforsaken tower in the morning. When you climbed through the window, I knew my only chance of getting you to rescue me, so - ”  
  
“You lied.” Aiden finished. “Uh, not that I blame you.” He added, spotting Jackson’s troubled look.  
  
“I needed to get out.” Jackson said, defences shooting up by the second. Aiden nodded.  
  
“Understandable. But, uh, why were you spirited away if you’re not royalty? I thought that was the deal. Be royal, suffer peril, get saved.”   
  
Jackson shrugged. “I don’t know. I’m not a prince, though. I’m nothing.”  
  
Jackson actually seemed rather disheartened by this admission. Aiden cleared up his throat.  
  
“Well, you’re as spoilt, pernickety and annoying as one – so you’ll always be a prince to me.”   
  
Jackson looked over to him and huffed out a laugh. “And you'll always be a hopeless, incompetent knight to me."  
  
"I'm not totally incompetent. I saved you, didn't I?"  
  
"Mm, and knights are supposed to save royalty. See how well you did there?"  
  
Aiden stuttered. The little brat actually had a point. Jackson grinned smugly and Aiden had to hold back the desire to tug the horses' reins again and send Jackson bouncing this way and that.  
  
"Quiet, you. Now, it shouldn't be long until we reach Beacon Hills -"  
  
Jackson tensed in the saddle. Aiden looked to him wearily.  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"I can't go back." Jackson said. "There is honestly no one there for me, so please, don't make me go back."   
  
There are a lot of things Aiden can deal with. Wounds from fighting in battles, the ache of muscles after a particularly hideous training sessions, prissy faux-princes.  
  
But when that prissy faux prince wore such a disheartened look of maudlin, things became very difficult to deal with indeed.   
  
"We can cut through the main City - or all you hoping to avoid the Kingdom of Mahealani all together?"  
  
"All together." Jackson muttered. Aiden hummed, and ahh-ed and wished he'd paid a little more attention in his geographical studies. He couldn't envision a route home which didn't mean treading on Mahealani soil - thanks to his brother's and their Prince's nuptials, Aiden was vaguely familiar with their lands. Eventually, he realised that he would need a little assistance.   
  
"What if I were to leave you camped out here and head into the village alone to get a map?"  
  
Jackson looked to him and then slowly nodded. "Only if it isn't too much of a trouble for you."  
  
"Since when are you concerned with what is or isn't 'too much of a trouble' for me?"  
  
"Fine. I take it back. I order you to do it and I hope it's an unbearable and unthinkable trouble."  
  
"Now you sound like the old you." Aiden said, smirking alongside Jackson. Jackson raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What do you know of 'the old me'? We've only known each other a few days!"  
  
"Feels like longer." Aiden returned. "Time has this habit of slowing in your presence. Now, down from the horse."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm going to ride it into town, it'll be quicker." He hesitated. "Would you like me to help you set up camp?"  
  
"I'm quite capable of that." Jackson said loftily, climbing down from the horse. "I'm not totally inept, unlike some."  
  
Well, that's what Aiden got for attempting to be well mannered.  
  
"I beg to differ." Aiden said carelessly, swinging up onto the horse. "I shall be back in a few hours, please try to stay out of trouble."  
  
"I return the sentiment."

* * *

  
The ride was smooth and quiet and it wasn't long until Aiden arrived in the bustling town and hitched up the horse, paying a man for water and feed.  
  
"I know you from somewhere." The man said, eyeing him thoughtfully. Aiden frowned. His brother's wedding had indeed been in the Mahealani Kingdom and Aiden had obviously attended, but not once had he strayed outside of the main city and into the side towns such as Beacon Hills. He supposed that many of the locals would have showed up to watch their beloved prince get married to -  
  
To Ethan. Who happened to look exactly like Aiden.  
  
"Yes, well." Aiden drew his cloak up aroud his face, hoping to the Almighty that no one mistake him for his brother. What if he were to say something horrifically crude and people mistake him for Ethan? What if he were accidentally to commit some sort of political faux-pas? He hurried away to the Lawkeeper's Station, knowing it would be his best chance of help.  
  
Once inside the Lawkeeper's station, Aiden headed towards the desk where a man sat, exuding the kind of air that everything would be okay if you were to simply let him take charge. The nameplate on his desk said Stilinski, and Stilinski looked up at the sound of a visitor.  
  
"Sir Ethan." He said in a tone of shock, rising from his chair. Aiden shook his head firmly.  
  
"I'm his twin brother, Sir Aiden. Ah, you may've heard of me? I was present at the wedding." Stilinski nodded, realisation dawning on his face and Aiden continue. "This isn't a political visit."  
  
"Clearly not." Stilinski said, eyes crinkling in amusement as he took in Aiden's clothes which had admittedly, seen better days. The long journey was starting to take its toll on his appearance. "So what may I do for you, Sir Aiden?"  
  
"I need a ma - "  
  
The rest of Aiden's words were drowned out by the din of what sounded like someone falling down the stairs.   
  
"Excuse me just a moment." Stilinski said wearily, just as a freckled boy appeared from the doorway where the source had emitted, crumpled flowers clutched in his hands. Stilinski sighed.   
  
"Where exactly are you going?"  
  
"Uh ..." The boy began to edge towards the exit. "Wooing?"  
  
"Wooing?"  
  
"Yes." The freckled boy said, waving the flowers. "I going to Woo someone."  
  
Stilinski stared at the freckled boy for a while and then his face slowly creased into a groan.  
  
"Not Hale."  
  
The freckled boy's cheeks burned with colour. "Maybe."  
  
"Stiles!"  
  
"What? In the last jousting tournament he accepted my favour!"  
  
"Probably because you were badgering him about it."  
  
"He kissed my cheek!"  
  
"I - " Stilinski glanced briefly to Aiden. "I don't have time for this, Stiles."   
  
Stiles retorted to that, but Aiden didn't hear it. His attention was entirely caught by a poster on the wall behind Stilinski.  
  
 _Missing: Jackson Whittemore_  
  
There was an image of Jackson affixed to it, along with a promise of a hefty reward, but what was most puzzling was who was offering the reward.  
  
 _Whoever should offer information on the whereabouts or well-being of this individual shall receiving 1000 in gold, courtesy of Prince Daniel Mahealani_  
  
"Danny?" Aiden muttered to himself, puzzled. Stilinski turned to him, Stiles apparently having left while Aiden was transfixed by the poster.  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
"That poster." Aiden said, gesturing towards it. "Why does the Prince have such a special interest in that individual?"  
  
Stilinski followed Aiden's indication, ending it with a small 'ah'.   
  
"Jackson Whittemore lived in this town a few years ago. He was friends with Prince Daniel -odd, as Jackson proved to be, uh, abrasive to some but with Daniel he took exception. They were permanently in each other's company and there was a joke amongst everyone that should anything happen to Daniel, Jackson would be the next heir, so like brothers they were."  
  
"Then?" Aiden pushed, puzzle pieces slotting together in his mind.   
  
"Then, as the story goes, he and Daniel were having lunch together one day when Daniel ate an apple and began to choke. The attendants heard the commotion and rushed in, only to find Jackson clutching the Prince's body and weeping. It was too late to do anything."  
  
"Enchanted apple." Aiden muttered. Stilinski nodded, sighing.  
  
"Nobody knew that, of course. The Kingdom went into a period of mourning and Jackson was questioned for regicide."  
  
Aiden looked up sharply. _"What?"_  
  
"Upon examination of the body, it appeared that Daniel had been poisoned. As all of the food in that particular meal had been prepared by the cook who proved to innocent after much interrogation, the blame was placed on Jackson."  
  
"Why? He was innocent!"  
  
"Because the King and Queen were grieving for their son and desperately needed someone to blame." Stilinski said gently. "Grief can change a person, especially someone mourning their child."  
  
"So they frame an innocent man?"  
  
"There was some evidence. Jackson was the only person who had touched the food and he was reluctant to even let go of the body at the time, even to let medical attendants see to him."   
  
"So he was arrested?"  
  
Stilinski shook his head. "Even through their curtain of grief, after some time, the King and Queen had to admit the evidence was flimsy. Jackson was released in time for the funeral but he didn't go. It all honesty, I think he was too grief stricken and angry to do much more than hide away for a while. One of the Knights, Scott - "  
  
"Who's he?" Aiden questioned, his mind frantically digging for any mention of that name. "What about Allison and Lydia?"  
  
Stilinski seemed surprised by the question. "They were married by that point and living in the Argent Isles, which is a three week sea journey. They'd only just received news of Daniel's passing at that point."  
  
"So who's Scott?" Aiden fought to keep the aggression from his tone, but he was hungry for information and buzzing with the indignation of what accusations had been thrown at Jackson.  
  
"As I said, Scott was one of the knights. Not particularly close to Jackson, but Scott was too kind to let some sit alone and grieve, so he went along on Jackson's 16th birthday to wish him happy returns. But he found Jackson's room empty. The thought is that he ran away into the night." Stilinski sighed, long and almost regretful. "And then of course, along came your brother."  
  
Aiden nodded, he knew this part, Ethan had told him many times. Ethan had been travelling until his horse spooked and carried him far too a marble tomb. As though drawn by invisible force, Ethan had entered it to see Danny, lying as though sleeping and - for reasons Aiden will never understand - Ethan kissed him. Danny awoke, confused, telling Ethan that the last thing he remember was eating an apple and collapsing, so Ethan took him back to the kingdom.  
  
"Daniel returned to much celebration, but he was distraught to find out what had happened to his friend. What should've been a period of festivity turned into a frantic search, with teams trekking the land night and day. Daniel offered riches and land and property in exchange for information on Jackson. Months after Jackson's disappearance, there was no progress and so Daniel offered the greatest prize of all. His hand in marriage."  
  
 _"What?"_ Aiden asked again, his jaw hanging open. Stilinski grimaced.   
  
"It was a rather smart move. Find Jackson safe and well and be in line for the throne and have access to the Mahealani's riches and castle. It was a tempting offer and hundreds from many different villages flocked out to find Jackson, but to no avail."  
  
 _Because he was in that enchanted tower and only I could find him_ Aiden thought bitterly _but was it really enchanted? Jackson isn't royal, aren't royals the only ones affected by enchantments?_   
  
"But my brother is married to Danny." Aiden said dumbly. Stilinski nodded.  
  
"Throughout all this, Ethan had been by Daniel's side and presumably, they were falling in love. So Ethan proposed to Danny, saying that if Jackson was found after they were wed, Ethan would give up all of his own riches, all of his land as reward, just as long as he get to marry Danny."  
  
"Oh." Aiden had never heard of these sacrifices. Danny cared so much about Jackson that he was prepared to marry a stranger? Ethan would be willing to give up everything simply to assure that he marry Danny?   
  
"I'm surprised you don't know the tail end of that story. What Danny and Ethan did is extremely common knowledge. It's a favourite love story to tell around the fire."  
"I don't pay much attention to the details of their relationship." Aiden admitted, feeling something horribly shameful creep up into his belly. It took him months to learn how to pronounce the name of Danny's kingdom, let alone the history behind it.   
  
"Perhaps you should've." Stilinski said softly. He smiled briefly before rising from his chair. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll have to end this history lesson and track down my son."  
  
"Thank you, sir." Aiden muttered, head bowed. "But I have one last request?"  
  
"Quickly."   
  
"A map."  
  
Stilinski nodded, and began digging through draws. He stopped, looking to Aiden thoughtfully.  
  
"I never believed Jackson ran away. I always thought there was something more."  
  
And just like that, Aiden knew that Stilinski must be aware of the reason for Aiden's interest. But he didn't dare press the issue, he simply took the map and bid him goodbye.

* * *

  
The ride back was difficult. The fact that it had reached night fall coupled with the shaded trees and tangled branches meant that more often than not, Aiden was doubling back on himself in attempt to find the camp. After a while, he was on the right path, the events of the day whiring through his head. There was a part of him that was almost gleeful to tell Jackson that Danny was really alive. It would be nice to see the grumpy not-Prince smile.   
  
"Jackson?" He called when he came to the clearing. "Jackson! It's me! It's Aiden!"  
  
There was evidence of a recent fire pit and bags laying around - but they were all Aiden's. Jackson's belongings had vanished.  
  
"Jackson?" Aiden's voice was tightening slightly, a panic creeping upon him. "Jackson!" He called into the dark trees, receiving nothing but his own echo in reply.

 


End file.
